False Witness (episode)
False Witness is the tenth episode in NCIS Season 8 and the 172nd episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis When the sole witness in an upcoming murder case goes missing, the Deputy D.A enlists the NCIS team to help track him down but as it turns out, the D.A may be hiding something while McGee and Ziva attempt to discover the reason for Tony's strange behavior. Prologue An alarm clock reads 7:59am. The second it hits 8:00am, it begins beeping loudly. This prompts Petty Officer Jerry Neisler to wake up, Neisler slightly startled. Neisler then switches off the alarm on his clock with the clock also beginning to play Christmas music as well. Neisler sighs and groans before dragging himself out of his bed. Once he's out of bed, he heads into the main area, almost tripping over a baseball bat although Neisler quickly throws the bat aside in disgust. Neisler then presses on. He reaches the living room and takes a slice of pizza from a half-empty pizza box which meets with his approval. As he eats it, a dog is heard barking in the background. Neisler then heads for the front door, opens it and prepares to take the newspaper in, only for a small CD to pop out with the words "Play me" written on top. Unimpressed, Neisler brings the CD case in with him. He then heads back inside, closing the door after him. Still munching on his pizza, Neisler places the CD into a player on his TV and watches as it starts loading. Almost instantly, it's shown that it's a video showing the outside of Neisler's house. The person who's also filming it then uses a key to unlock the front door which has Neisler stunned. As the door opens, Neisler drops his pizza to the ground, completely taken aback at what he's seeing on the screen. Now inside the lounge area, the person continues filming. Meanwhile, Neisler stares at the screen, horrified. Seconds later, the film shows the intruder heading for Neisler's bedroom where Neisler himself is lying there, fast asleep. There's also a baseball bat propped against the wall. The intruder takes the bat and simply places it on the floor. In the present, Neisler continues watching the scene unfold. The video then shows Neisler himself in bed, fast asleep and snoring loudly, unaware of what's going on before the intruder produces a long knife which they then place against Neisler's throat. Unable to take anymore, Neisler pauses it, muttering "Oh my God". It then cuts to Neisler who rubs his throat, deeply horrified. Act One Act Two In the bullpen, Gibbs, Ziva and Tony discuss their missing witness: Petty Officer Jerry Neisler who was born and raised in Charlottesville. Ziva remarks that Neilser served two tours in Iraq before being reassigned to the States. Act Three Act Four Act Five Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 8 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Steven D. Binder Category:NCIS Episodes directed by James Whitmore, Jr. Category:NCIS Episodes featuring James Palmer Category:NCIS Christmas Episodes